Ao Amanhecer
by Juli-chan
Summary: Duas almas que separadas pelas circunstâncias do tempo finalmente se juntam..será? K


Ao Amanhecer  
Por : Juli-chan  
  
Disclaimer: Eu não possuo Rurouni Kenshin.......buaaa.....mas tudo bem .....já me conformei.  
Amanhecia no dojo Kamiya, todos ainda dormiam, menos duas almas , que não conseguiam dormir depois da noite anterior.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * ****** ** *****FLASH BACK * * * * * * * * * * * * * *** * * * * * ** **** * * * *  
  
Kenshin estava sentado em frente ao dojo.  
  
Kaoru o observava como ele estava pensativo , "deve estar pensando nela....Tomoe. ... Kami-sama... mas ... eu estou aqui " pensava .Então resolveu se aproximar.  
  
Kaoru: - Kenshin está tudo bem? .Disse com receio.  
  
Kenshin: - Está tudo bem . Kaoru-dono...Não se preocupe.  
  
Kaoru senta-se perto dele .  
  
Kaoru: - No que você estava pensando Kenshin? Falou já sabendo a resposta.  
  
Kenshin: - Estava pensando em Tomoe, e eu a amo por que.... Kenshin para antes de continuar .  
  
Mas ...  
  
Kaoru fica transtornada "não pode ser ele ainda ama Tomoe...". Se levanta e corre o mais rápido que pode.  
  
Kenshin: Kaoru-dono volte aqui este servo não terminou de falar. Dizia em vão enquanto Kaoru corria para dentro do dojo.  
  
"eu ainda amo Tomoe por que ela me ensinou a amar você Kaoru..."pensava enquanto se dirigia ao dojo.  
  
Quando Kaoru chegou em seu "quarto" caiu aos prantos . - Kenshin no Baka.  
  
*****************************FIM DO FLASH BACK***************************************  
  
Kenshin: - Acho melhor me levantar, não vou conseguir dormir mesmo.  
  
No outro quarto, Kaoru se vestia , pensativa: "Mou! Meus olhos estão emchados, Kenshin no Baka!!!!" E resolveu sair.  
  
Kenshin: - Bom Dia ! Kaoru- dono.  
  
Kaoru: - Avise ao Yahiko que não irei dar aula a ele hoje.  
  
Kenshin: - Por que ? Perguntou preocupado.  
  
Kaoru: - Não lhe interessa !!! Disse sem dar mais explicações. ( nem precisava)  
  
Kenshin: - Oroo.... "ela tá brava comigo." (só agora que ele percebeu)  
  
Aproveitando que todos ainda estavam dormindo,( Megumi , Sano, também estavam lá) e foi atras dela. Kaoru andou sem saber para onde ir. Passou no Anabeko, mas Tae não estava lá . Andou, andou até que se viu em direção ao rio. "Mou! Porque sempre tenho que vir aqui".  
  
Sentou-se em uma árvore e começou a chorar "por que ele não consegue esquece-la.... porque... eu o amo tanto, será que não dá pra perceber." Estava tão afundada em seus pensamentos que nem notou que alguém se aproximava.  
  
Kaoru-dono...  
  
Saia daqui. Respondeu entre soluços.  
  
Porque está chorando?  
  
Não lhe interessa !!!  
  
Este servo precisa lhe falar  
  
- Não quero ouvir . Respondeu  
  
Você vai me ouvir .Disse segurando a mão dela.  
  
Me solta . Não vou ouvir não. Disse tentando se livrar da mão dele , mas acaba se desequilibrando e cai com Kenshin em cima dela (o.O )  
  
Oroo  
  
Kaoru tentava entender o que estava acontecendo. "quem diria que um dia o Kenshin em cima de mim". "Mou ! ele tá me olhando estranho. Ai , Tô ficando vermelha" Kaoru recupera o ar e fala gaguejando.  
  
Me sol....solta Kenshin  
  
Não . Ela fica surpresa com a resposta . "o que será que ele quer" E vira o rosto de vergonha.  
  
Não vou lhe soltar em quanto este servo não lhe falar . Falou tocando no rosto dela.  
  
Ouvir o que? Que você a ama .... que você só pensa nela... Parou e começou a chorar novamente.  
  
Lhe falar que amo Tomoe sim...  
  
Kaoru chora mais ainda e começa a gritar : Sai de cima de mim, eu não quero ouvir, me deixa em paz. E deu um empurrão em Kenshin que caiu ao seu lado. Se sentou e disse:  
  
Não quero ouvir, não quero. Colocando as mãos nos ouvidos.  
  
Kaoru me escute. Tirando as mãos dela do ouvido e colocando no peito dele.  
  
Tá sentindo, só com você eu fico assim...  
  
Seu coração estava batendo forte. Nem com Tomoe... este servo se sente assim, só em ver você, sentir que você estar vindo...Kenshin estava com um sorriso.  
  
O .... que?  
  
Vai deixar este servo terminar de falar.  
  
Fa...Fale.  
  
Eu amo Tomoe , mas eu a amo porque ela me ensinou a amar... a Amar você. Eu te amo ...mais que a minha vida. Disse abraçando-a.  
  
Ken...shin. Lágrimas caiam de seus olhos , só que agora não eram mais de tristeza e sim de alegria.  
  
Não chore ...Aishiteru... Kaoru-Koishii.  
  
Eu também te amo , Kenshin  
  
E se beijaram  
  
Ken... Kenshin vamos voltar para o dojo . Já devem estar preocupados .  
  
Tá bom...Mas , só vou deixar você ir se me der mais um beijo.  
  
Ken.... Não conseguiu terminar pois, Kenshin tinha lhe roubado um beijo.  
  
Aishiteru Kenshin  
  
Aishiteru Koishii  
  
E voltaram para o dojo duas almas que a partir daquele instante se tornava apenas uma.  
  
^^ Peço desculpas pelos erros de Português ( faltei a algumas aulas no colégio) É meu primeiro fic Espero que tenham gostado e se não obrigado também. Juli-chan 


End file.
